


Touches of Laughter and Frustration

by starlightoffandoms (destinyofdreams)



Series: Follower Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100th follower fic, Animagus, Awkward Dates, F/M, Magic-Users, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/starlightoffandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin has been trying to have an uninterrupted date with Tonks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touches of Laughter and Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I just realized I didn't post this one when I posted the rest of my 100 Follower Fics.

Lupin was relieved to be back at home.  He dried off after his shower and headed to his room.  Lupin jumped when the owl flew into the room.  He shook his head took the letter from the owl that was unfamiliar.

_I hope that the moon sickness had passed and that you were able to get home safely.  I am aware that Prongs and Padfoot were unable to be at your side to attend your illness.  I am glad that you were not alone even though I know that Wormtail can be a challenge in and of itself._

_I look forward to your return so that we may see one another.  I hope this reaches you and you are in good spirits._

_Delightfully yours,_

_Dora_

Lupin smiled and placed the letter in the drawer along with the others.  It had been a lot tougher than normal without James and Sirius but he harmed none.  Lupin dressed and ventured to his kitchen for lunch.

The owl flew into the kitchen and landed on the perch above the dining room table.  Lupin nodded and went to the feed pouch.  He placed a handful of feed into the bowl to the side of the perch.

“I have to eat first then I will send a response.  Thank you.”

The owl gave a little nod and began to eat.

 

Tonks sat in front the mirror and tried to decide what hair and face she wanted for the day.  She was free from Ministry work for a couple of days which allotted her free time to do as she pleased.  She had planned an evening with Lupin and thought of surprising him.  Tonks chuckled as an idea occurred to her.

 

Lupin checked to make sure his home was in order.  He sighed and accepted that he would never be happy with the way it looked because it would never be good enough for Tonks.  His dear beloved Tonks.  Lupin took another long breath and went back to his kitchen.  He paused.  With narrowed eyes he looked around the room.

“Hello?  Anyone there?” Lupin listened for the noise again and heard nothing.

Lupin pulled out his wand and walked through each room of the cottage.  There was nothing.  He put his wand back and headed to the kitchen.  He hummed as he put dinner together.

Lupin had just pulled the duck from the oven when there was a knock on the door.  He pulled off his apron and sat it on the counter along with the oven mitts.  He ran a shaky hand through his sandy brown hair as he made his way to the door.  Lupin smiled as he opened the door.

“Oh hello Professor.  How can I help you?” Lupin wished he had his wand on him.

“Ha!  I knew it,” Tonks laughed as she shifted back to herself.

“Tonks!  That was very good,” Lupin laughed.

“You should have seen your face dear,” Tonks kissed his cheek as she entered the cottage, “why would Minerva come to visit you?”

“I have been known to be a very good entertainer,” Lupin grinned as he led her to the dining room.

“Of course Remus.  I bet you are.  Thank you for having me over for dinner,” Tonks handed him her cape.

“Thank you for agreeing,” Lupin placed her cape on the rack and went to the kitchen.

“It smells wonderful.”

“Thank you,” Lupin smiled then froze, “oh no.”

“What is it?” she asked as he poured the wine.

“Nothing,” Lupin looked around the kitchen and opened the oven door, “I seem to have misplaced the main course.”

“Excuse me?” Tonks placed the bottle of wine back on the table.

“I, uh,” he glanced around again puzzled, “I placed it right here.  I had just taken it out of the oven when you knocked.”

“I am sure that it could not have gotten up and walked away,” Tonks opened the oven and the ice box.

“I know that I had prepared the duck.  How did the duck disappear but none of the sides?”

“Are you sure that there was a duck?” Tonks smiled sweetly.

“Do not tease.  I am not that far gone, am I?”

“Maybe the full moon has changed your mind.”

“Tonks I know--”

A bark and wheezy laugh sound from the other room.  Lupin and Tonks run into the front room.  Lupin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.  Tonks tucked her lips and covered her mouth.

“Sirius.  Will this ever stop?  I thought you were still gone,” Lupin threw his arms in the air and turned to get Sirius some clothes.

“He ate the entire thing,” Tonks giggled.

Sirius gave a doggy smile with his tongue hanging out his mouth.  The large black dog went back to eating the duck.

“At least I know that I am not losing my mind.  I heard a noise earlier then the duck goes missing,” Lupin returned with a pair of trousers and a shirt for Sirius when he changed back.

“He’s still adorable.”

“Don’t encourage him.”

Lupin put together another entrée and the three of them sat down to dinner.

<<<<>>>> 

Lupin made sure that the next date with Tonks was held under wraps.  He spread out the blanket and set up the brunch he had thrown together.  He saw Tonks apparate in the distance.  Lupin smiled and waved at her.  He flew forward and was sprawled out by the blanket with a large black dog on his back.

“This better be some other dog,” Lupin groaned as the rough tongue dragged along the side of his face.

Tonks giggled as Sirius lapped repeatedly giving Lupin doggy kisses.  She glided over and pet Sirius behind his ears. 

Sirius gave Lupin one final lick and trotted off away from them.

“That Sirius,” Lupin groaned.

“Don’t let him get to you.  He just needs some affection.  Come, let’s eat.  I have been looking forward to our time together.  I have missed you greatly while the Ministry has me running around,” Tonks sat down and pulled Lupin into a sitting position.

“This is the fourth date that he has shown up to.  I didn’t even let anyone know about today.  Why can’t he just bugger off while I’m with you?” Lupin sighed and dusted himself off.

“I think it’s sweet.  He likes being close to you.”

“Let’s just have a nice lunch.”

Half way through their date Sirius was back.  He had a ball.  Sirius dropped the ball by Lupin and smiled.  Lupin rolled his eyes and tried to ignore him.  Sirius made a whining noise and pushed the ball toward Lupin.

Tonks pressed her lips together and swallowed down the first giggle that threatened to spill from her.  She sipped her tea and kept her eyes away from Sirius.  After the third nudge of the ball and Lupin stuttered she lost it.  She threw her head back and laughed.  Tonks lifted her wand and with a flick the ball bounced across the field and Sirius took off after it.

“Will this ever end?” Lupin ran a hand through his hair.

<<<<>>>> 

The answer was no to Lupin’s question.

Lupin lay sprawled out in Tonks office.  He had tried to sneak a short date in with her while she was on break and had failed. 

Sirius gave a doggy laugh.  He had pushed the chair from under Lupin as he had gone to sit.

“Stop being a wanker!” Lupin shook his fist at Sirius.

“Are you alright Remus?” Tonks grinned.

“Yes,” Lupin frowned at Sirius and he took off out the door, “how did he even know I was going to be here?”

“I don’t know dear.  I have to get back to work but thank you for the tea and the chit chat.”

“I’ll see you this evening,” Lupin kissed her and left the office.

 

Lupin arrived back to his cottage and was surprised that a nonanimagus Sirius was on his couch.  Sirius tipped his pipe and smirked at Lupin.

“What have I done to get treated this way Sirius?” Lupin flopped down on his couch.

“Oh nothing at all.  I was just having some fun.  Thanks to George and Fred’s little listening invention I was able to hear when you would have your dates and thought that I could have a little fun.  Tonks seemed to enjoy it as much as I have,” Sirius chuckled.

“So this is the end?” Lupin eyed him warily.

“Of course.  Until I get bored again.  I guess I will go see what James and Lily are up to,” Sirius wiggled his eyebrows and vanished.

“At least he is done with me,” Lupin sighed and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate you guys giving me some of your time. Have a wonderful day!


End file.
